1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a winding template for coils drawable into the stator or an electrical machine. The template has two semicirular template halves which are located diametrically opposite one another relative to the winding axis and which are divided into wire chambers and which can be slipped onto rotating adjustably spaced carrier bars of a coil-winding machine. One of the template halves has, on the base side facing away from the wire chambers, a detachable coil support, on which is formed a receiving orifice parallel to the winding axis and intended for the third carrier bar and the supporting surfaces of which are stepped in accordance with the wire chambers.
2. Background Art
A winding template of this type is known from European Preliminary Publication No. 0,180,167, FIGS. 9 to 11. The template halves have one-piece template sets which, for the winding of several coils, are equipped with several stepped wire chambers of differing radii. The coil support is also one-piece and has a square receiver which can be inserted into the template set on the base side.
The continuous refinement of the drawing-in technique, especially of the methods of transferring the coils from the winding templates onto the drawing-in tool, has increased the requirements demanded of the individual dimensions of the coils. There is therefore a need for templates which, on the one hand, have widely differing radii of curvature and, on the other hand, are arranged on the winding machine with differing distances between the mutually assigned template halves. Differing lengths of turn are obtained thereby. However, with one-piece template sets with wire chambers of identical or differing radii of curvature, it is not possible to adjust the "jump", that is to say the difference between the greatest distances of the supporting surfaces of two adjacent wire chambers from the winding axis. To produce multi-hole windings of a count of two or more, template sets with two or more chambers are necessary, and therefore, because of differing stator sizes, the number of winding templates required becomes incalculable. If, for example, in four-chamber template sets, only two chambers are occupied for reasons of economy, the degree of utilisation of the winding machines is unsatisfactory.